Almost Perfect
by Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0
Summary: An almost angst story. Written because there aren't enough Yoshiki x Satoshi fics out there. Yoshiki and Satoshi are at a party at Naomi's house, when everything suddenly goes to hell. NOT QUITE YAOI BUT CLOSE OKAY? CLOSE!
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT 3/27 4:41 AM: Forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Corpse Party. If I did, there would be more kissing and less gorey bloody demise.**

Yoshiki stood in the corner, sulking. Shinozaki had drug him to this party, shoved a drink in his hand, and told him to loosen up. She then promptly disappeared onto the dance floor. "Damn you, Shinozaki. I didn't even wanna come to this stupid party in the first place..." he muttered, looking sourly into his drink.

"Hey, you ok Yo-Yoshoki? You look a little down..." Yoshiki looked up. Satoshi was flushed a bit, and his words were slurring. 'Damn. Definitely drunk, then.'

"Yeah, Satoshi, I'm fine. But you don't look so hot. Are you okay?" He seemed to wave off Yoshiki's question.

"Nonsense! I'm perfectly fine!" Satoshi's face lit up. "Hey, Yoskiki! Follow me! I gotta show you something!" Satoshi dragged Yoshiki down a hallway. They neared a closet and Satoshi pulled them inside.

"Uuuhhhh, Satoshi? Why are we in a clos-mmmph!" Yoshiki's words were cut off as another pair of lips covered his own. Satoshi was kissing him! What the hell?! Yoshiki pushed Satoshi off of him.

Angrily wiping his lips, he yelled "What the hell was that, Mochida?! Why the actual _fuck_ would you kiss me?! Do you think I'm a fag or something?!" Yoshiki was so disgusted and mad that he couldn't think straight. Satoshi's eyes welled up with tears. He didn't answer, instead turning on his heel and fleeing.

Satoshi POV:

Shinohara dragged me to this party. I didn't want to go, but she smiled that 'I know something you don't know' smile at me. Because I was curious, I relented.

At the party, I saw Yoshiki sulking in a corner. Shinohara told me that that was my surprise. She had Shinozaki drag Yoshiki here. I blushed. Little did anybody know, I had a HUGE crush on Yoshiki. I hadn't told anybody but Shinohara. I couldn't talk to him yet. Not like this.

A couple drinks later, I was buzzed enough to have the courage to talk to Yoshiki. I walked over there, intent on making him smile. "Hey, you ok Yo-Yoshoki? You look a little down..." I said, slurring his name. Dammit! I didn't think I was _this_ drunk!

He glared at me for a second. Ignoring my question, he said "Yeah, Satoshi, I'm fine. But you don't look so hot. Are you okay?" I thought about it for half a second.

"Nonsense! I'm perfectly fine!" I wasn't lying either. I felt great! I suddenly had an idea. "Hey Yoshiki! Follow me! I gotta show you something!" I said, dragging him off. I remembered that there was a closet off the hall. Dragging Yoshiki in there, I shut the door.

I could see him look at me curiously in the dark. "Uuuhhhh, Satoshi? Why are we in a clos-mmmph!" As he started to speak, I cut him off by placing my lips over his. I could feel him tense against me before he shoved me off of him. He wiped his lips. "What the hell was that, Mochida?! Why the actual _fuck_ would you kiss me?! Do you think I'm a fag or something?!" he yelled angrily. He called me Mochida... He sounded so disgusted with me. I didn't think he was this homophobic... I knew I'd be rejected... I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't let him see me cry.

* * *

I sat on the roof of my house, crying. I'm not talking tragic, weepy, romantic movie-type shit either. I was full-on red in the face, hiccups, sniffles, the whole 9 yards. I had been up there for about half an hour now. My parents weren't home, and Yuka was at a friend's house, so I was all by myself. None of my friends came by- they were still at Naomi's party. I stopped crying and buried my face in my knees. Looking out over the suburban neighborhood that I lived in, I began to have dark thoughts.

What if I just slid off the roof? Would I die? Would it be worth it? Did Heaven even _accept_ 'fags' like me? Would anybody miss me? I went through the answers in my mind. Looking down, I saw the concrete below me. That would probably hurt a bit landing on, but I would probably die without immediate medical attention. Yoshiki, my one reason for living, hated me now. I wasn't really close enough to the others for them to miss me. My parents liked Yuka better anyway, and would eventually forget about me.

I decided to do it. Reaching behind me through the window, I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil of my desk. Quickly scribbling a goodbye note, I put it in my pocket.

I scooted closer to the edge of the roof, my feet dangling over the edge. Closing my eyes, I whispered " I love you, Yoshiki..." before sliding to my place of eternal slumber.

Yoshiki POV:

Okay, I might have reacted a _bit_ harshly when Satoshi kissed me. I was surprised and confused. I had always thought he was straight, and liked Nakashima.

I started walking quickly towards my house, which was right across the street from Satoshi's. I suddenly realized how withdrawn and pale Satoshi had looked these past couple days. How long had he been sitting on this secret?! I had to go find him before he did something stupid.

* * *

Arriving at his house, I saw a figure on the roof. At first I thought it was a robber, so I scaled the drainpipe and stealthily walked behind him. Studying him closer, I realized it was Satoshi! I saw him look up to the sky, before sliding off the roof.

Lunging forwards, I caught the back of his shirt. His arms and legs flailed before he went limp. He was shaking. **(Of course, the saddest song ever [safe and sound by Taylor swift] had to come on right here. -_-)**

I crawled back in through the window. I sat Satoshi down on the bed. "Satoshi! Wake up you _baka!_ Don't leave!" I yelled, shaking him back and forth. He groggily blinked at me.

"Am I... Dead? That must be it, because the real Yoshiki hates me now after I assaulted him..." I blinked, trying to process this statement. _Assault?_ Oh right. The kiss.

"Satoshi! You're alive! I thought I'd lost you!" I cried, hugging him. He stiffened, but hesitantly hugged me back. Then, all of a sudden, he started crying. Shocked, I slowly rubbed his back.

"I *hic* I thought you ha*hic*ted me and didn't wanna *hic* see me *hic* ever again so I *hic* I wanted to leave cuz I don't *hic* wanna live *hic hic* in a world where you ha*hic*ated me!" He sobbed, overcome with hiccups. I softly rubbed his back and smiled.

"Satoshi, I don't hate you. It's just gonna take some getting used to, that's all. You're not perfect, and I'm not perfect, but together we're almost there. So, whaddya say? Will you be almost perfect with me, Satoshi?"

**A/N: *sob sob sob* I tried I really really did! I wanted to make angst. Pure, straight-up angst. I almost succeeded, but I just _had_ to have Yoshiki come in and save him! At least they aren't together yet. There may be a sequel where they are together though. Whatever. This fic took me about 2 weeks to write. And hey look! Only one author comment and very little swearing! Go me! :-D Bethan Forever, I am working on that one fic you requested, but it may not be up until April. Anyway, go give me a fave, follow, whatever. I also have a Twitter, WattPad, and Tumblr. (Links on my profile) Enjoy life, and don't forget to _SHINE_!**

**Sparkle Out. Deuces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT AN ACTUAL UPDATE SORRY! Okay now that that's out there, I wanted to say that as of today, the Almost Perfect sequel, Perfectum, is OFFICIALLY OUT! Y'all can thank notabum, who gave me the kick in the butt needed to get a move on and type it. Notabum, I just wanted to say that when my inbox practically blew up with your faves/follows/review, I almost exploded. Happy dance and everything. Yay! Also, if you do follow me on WattPad, Tumblr, Twitter, etc. please PM me who you are! I've gained two random followers on WattPad recently, (TheMastersRose and AttyLover3) and I have no idea who they are! So a FFN username would be nice. Sorry if I'm asking a little much… Anyhoo, what are y'all standing around here listening to me for?! Shoo! Go read! And don't forget to shine, lovelies!**

**~Tai (formerly known as Sparkle. I liked Tai better)**


End file.
